pact_web_serialfandomcom-20200214-history
Mary Frances Troxler
Mary Frances Troxler was a Wraith under the command of Rose Thorburn Junior and an inspration for the [[Wikipedia:Bloody Mary (folklore)|'Bloody Mary' urban legend]].“Yeah. She’s one of something like nine different entities that are related to the whole ‘Bloody Mary’ urban legend. Even has the name right. All stemming from the same roots: vanity, mirrors, and women.” - Excerpt from Subordination 6.7 Description A woman dressed in brown homespun clothes that were spattered with dark brown patches of dried blood, holding a kitchen knife that seemed disproportionately large. Her facial features seemed slightly offset, as if they weren’t quite anchored in place, and the longer someone stared, the more the eyes, cheekbones, eye brows, nose and mouth seemed to drift from their starting point.The circle closest to me held a woman. She was dressed in brown homespun clothes that were spattered with dark brown patches that I suspected were dried blood, holding a kitchen knife that seemed disproportionately large, all things considered. Her facial features seemed slightly offset, as if they weren’t quite anchored in place, and the longer I stared, the more the eyes, cheekbones, eye brows, nose and mouth seemed to drift from their starting point. - Excerpt from Subordination 6.10 History Originally Mediums called on her to help women find their future husband, but the ritual was tainted from too much negativity. Presumably because she got blamed when the marriages didn’t work out. They called her a demon or a thing of darkness, until the label started to become true. Afterwards she began showing up when she wasn’t called, was eventually bound, and remained a minor tool of diabolists for some time.She’s Mary Frances Troxler. Origin unknown, but she may have been a wraith, a ghost that took on other qualities. Mediums used to call on her to help women find their husband to be. The ritual was tainted, too much negativity, maybe it got blamed when the marriages didn’t work out. Calling her a demon or a thing of darkness, and the label starts to become true, in a roundabout way. She started showing up when she wasn’t called, was eventually bound, and she remained a minor tool of diabolists for some time.” - Excerpt from Subordination 6.7 Mary has been regularly summoned since before zero A.D., and has only gone bad a hundred and twenty years ago. Now she primarily targets and mutilates women.“The ritual used a mirror. She’s been summoned in ways since before zero A.D., and she only went bad recently, a hundred and twenty years ago, about. When she did go bad, she started crawling out of mirrors and carving up the women who inadvertently summoned her.” - Excerpt from Subordination 6.7 She was presumably destroyed in the battle against Conquest.Conquest stood in the swirling snow, tall among the various dolls and young Behaims, triumphant over the crumpled bodies of Rose’s summonings. - Excerpt from Void 7.5 It is unknown if she can return, but she was not summoned for the rest of Pact. Abilities *'Reflection Travel:' Mary can travel through reflections. *'Knife Proficiency:' Mary is proficient enough with knives to leave minor wounds that won't even scar. Trivia * Troxler's fading is an optical illusion in which one rigidly fixates their gaze on some element in the visual field and causes surrounding stationary images to slowly disappear or fade. This phenomenon is the reason staring at the mirror in a dimly lit room causes monsters to appear. Category:Others Category:Ethereal Beings Category:Wraiths